


在深渊里

by plutodruid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodruid/pseuds/plutodruid
Relationships: Sixshot/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. 序幕

仙女座星系边缘。

一伙军火贩子逃亡到这个和银河系临近的星系边缘，他们选中了位于星系最外围旋臂的一处荒凉的行星系作为他们的藏身之所。整个行星系只有一颗行星，孤零零地绕着它的恒星旋转，没有卫星也没有其余行星。

塞伯坦内战已经结束三百万年了，但军火商这个古老的职业却注定不会随着一次战争的结束而消失。宇宙之间只要有文明的地方就有冲突，战争就如同一场永远不会终场的音乐会那样演奏完一篇乐章，另一篇又马上响起。军火商的飞船在星际间来来往往，像音符那样起起落落，在他们身后文明陨落了，文明重生了，如此往复循环。

银河议会与这些战争贩子之间的博弈也从未停止过。尤其在当下这个时代军火商的组织也发生了根本性改变，不再是单打独斗了，甚至开始跨文明、联合不同种族共同运转一个组织。这支正在逃亡中的军火贩卖组织就是由塞伯坦人和其他几个有机种族组成的。仙女座星系是他们的最后一站，眼看再也没有退路这伙人决定和即将到来的银河议会执法小队决一死战，做军火生意最不缺的就是武器。

组织的首领是一个塞伯坦人，他属于战后下流水线迷茫的那一代人。走私塞伯坦政府的军火给他带来了巨大的财富，无数次地，在那些被战火荼毒的文明血流成河的时候他却远在数秒差距外享受着高品质的能量液，将那些战争中的痛苦哀嚎声完全抛诸脑后，仿佛与之毫无关系。

他当然希望这样的生活永远继续下去，所以他打定主意决不能让银河议会审判他，即使付出再多代价他也要将那个即将到来的执法小队一个个地全部轰成齑粉。

“这家伙是从哪里来的？”军火商指着不远处一艘旧式太空飞船问，视线望去，一个明显也是塞伯坦人的家伙正从那上面走下来，只有他一个人。

军火商示意全部人马进入战斗状态，尽管他初步判断这并不是银河议会的人。那艘太空船实在太古董了， 银河议会的执法队伍可不会开着早已经淘汰了的飞船并只派一个人单枪匹马的来抓他。但他还是不敢放松警惕，任何异动都足以挑动起军火商那根早已绷紧的神经线路。

战争贩子们拿着武器靠近飞船，军火商从来没有见过眼前这个塞伯坦人。他的身材比一般的变形金刚要高大一些，绿白色的涂装上满是油污和锈迹，显然很久没有保养和清理过了，他的脸上还戴着一个有几道裂纹的面罩。这个陌生的塞伯坦人看起来安静的不同寻常，这让军火商芯中惴惴不安。

“你是什么人？”军火商拿着自己火力最强大的武器凑近了他。

绿白涂装的塞伯坦人微微转头看向他，一言不发，过了好一会儿他挠了挠头，这动作起初还吓了军火商一跳。然而这个奇怪的家伙依然静默着，他似乎在思考着什么。

“喂，你这家伙来这里到底有什么目的？不说话我就开枪了！”军火商瞄准他问道。

绿白TF停止了思考，他开始扫描军火商的队伍，从他的光学镜中看不出任何情绪。

他是什么人？他来这里干什么？

他自己也无法回答这两个问题，准确地说，他无法回答问题。他的发生器被锁死了，这是什么时候的事情发生了什么意外他记不清了，总之他现在无法同别人交谈。

除此之外，他也不记得他来这里干什么，他的记忆是呈现碎片化的。越是刚刚发生的事情越在他的记忆存储区中难以形成真正有效的可读取的记忆信息，偶尔他的系统会提醒他那些碎片还存在于扇区中的各个地方，但它们无法整合起来。只有那些久远的、较大的碎片才能真正形成记忆存储进可读取的扇区中。所以他知道自己的名字，但却连眼前的人刚刚问过他什么都忘记了。

这又是那一次意外造成的？他也想不起来了。

他们之间就这样对峙着，相持不下。过了好一会儿，军火商突然收起了武器，“看样子是个白痴。”他啐了一口说道。

他又走近了点，上下打量着这个陌生同胞，“白捡的不要白不要。等打发走那些银河议会的就把你带走当个奴隶吧。”他发出一声邪恶的笑声，举起手中的武器就要往下抡，他想先打昏这个傻大个。

军火商的动作到一半就停了下来，他的脑袋被一只手抓住了。他愣了一下，突然从芯底生出一阵从未有过的恐惧。几乎是瞬间地，他的光学镜凹陷了下去，紫色的能量液从两个空洞中渗出，顺着对方的指缝间流下。一声闷响过后军火商不成形的头部被绿白涂装的塞伯坦人抓在了手里，随即又像抛垃圾那样随意地丢弃在一旁。

无头的尸体轰然倒下，尘埃四起。整个过程以极快的速度结束了，甚至还来不及发出痛苦的哀嚎声。

其余的人全都吓得呆住了，他们拿着枪却没有一个敢向刚刚杀死了他们老板的敌人射击，所有人都愣愣地站在原地。

正在这时，刺耳地警报声四作，一艘印有银河议会标志的巨型飞船稳稳地降落在行星表面不远处，训练有素地执法队员们迅速将他们包围起来。

“你们已经被包围了，不要试图反抗！所有人放下武器，蹲下去将手放在脑后！”一个严厉的声音响起，剩余的军火贩子们顺着声音看去，待看清楚来人后他们彻底的绝望了。通天晓，银河议会中最完美执法记录的保持者，三百万年间他从未失手过一次，现在他亲自上阵来抓捕他们了。

他们已经失去了自己的老板，又要面对这样一个声名在外的执法官，反抗还有什么意义呢？更不用说在他们面前还有一个来路不明的徒手就可致人于死地的恐怖的家伙……所有人在面面相觑后不约而同地放下了武器，齐刷刷地蹲了下去。

霎时间整个包围圈里面只剩下一个人还站着。

通天晓一眼就看见了他。那一瞬间时间仿佛在他身上凝固了，他震惊得连呼吸都似乎停止了。他竟然又遇见了他，一个整整三百万年未见的人又出现在他面前，这是普神开的玩笑吗？一时间，无数熟悉的过往片段在跨越了时空他眼前尽情涌现，随之而来的是痛苦、怨恨、悲哀、遗憾以及那一丝莫名的怀念，各种情绪混杂在一起冲击着他的感情扇区，情感的巨大波动甚至让他的系统发出了一个轻量级的警报。他深深地吸了一口气，试图稳定下情绪，用略微颤抖的声音叫出了他的名字——

“六面兽。”


	2. Chapter 2

执法小队成员们看了看他们的长官，对他的反应感到奇怪，他们手中的武器却并未放下，几十支枪同时对准六面兽。对于小队中大多数年轻的塞伯坦人来说，三百万年前的内战仅仅是写于历史书中的故事，即使他们敬爱的长官就是那场战争的亲历人也无法改变这一点。他们并不认得眼前这个人，不知道他曾经是个霸天虎，还是个六阶杀手，对于塞伯坦曾经有过一个有六种变形形态的变形金刚这件事也仅仅只是个别人听说过而已。

时间内改变的事情很多。

六面兽站在原地没动，他抱起手臂将视线缓缓移向刚刚那个叫出他名字的人，目光相对之时他感到神经线路中突然激荡起一阵微小的电流，顺着视觉传感器直达火种深处。然后他破碎的记忆扇区像是有什么东西被激活了，一个零散的碎片浮现出来，是有关这个人的所有他想要的答案，六面兽用尽办法拼命想抓住这个碎片却总是差之毫厘而错失，这让他有些恼火和烦躁。

“好久不见。”通天晓踱到他面前，站在离他只有一步之遥的地方停了下来，生硬地挤出这几个字，然后等着他的反应。从对方那血红的光学镜头中通天晓看到自己那极其不自然的表情，某种由怨恨和期盼交织在一起的复杂情绪令他自己也无法形容。很奇怪地，明明已经过了三百万年，但当他再次看到六面兽的那一刻时却并不觉得时间过去那么久了。他对他的态度最能说明这一点，比如他看见六面兽那张戴着面罩的脸时第一反应还是抑制不住想要上前训斥他一顿的冲动，而丝毫没有分别时间过久而带来的生疏感。在他的芯里六面兽依然是又可气又可恨又让人无可奈何的，有时候他觉得他无可救药，但他又不想彻底放弃他。

所有的过往包括他的离去都像是不久前才发生的，六面兽离开塞伯坦时他只是冷眼旁观，从没想过他们可能再也不会有交集了，直到时间真的不知不觉地过了三百万年，这中间就像断片了一样。

“长官。”一个队员拿着武器上前全神戒备地看着六面兽，通天晓摇摇头示意他不要轻举妄动，然后他转过身去向手下们命令“把这些人都铐起来装上船去，我们收工。”然后他再次看向六面兽，后者依然保持着那个姿势沉默着。

“你也一起过来吧。”他叹了口气说，既然已经相遇了，根据以往的经验他想摆脱他是不可能的事情了，况且他也并不想。

六面兽还是没动，前霸天虎歪着脑袋盯着执法官看，他感觉自己离着那个答案又近了一点了，就快要抓住了。

通天晓见他没反应索性上前粗暴地一把拉住他的胳膊拽着他朝飞船方向走。在他们机体相触的瞬间六面兽的系统就像过电一般，一个模糊不清地画面突然跳进他的记忆扇区中，他极力想要分辨出那画面到底是什么。

一声惨叫打断了六面兽的思考。通天晓放开了六面兽，拿起武器轰烂了一个犯人的膝盖，这家伙刚才竟然试图反抗，差点就被他抢夺武器成功了。执法官几乎是毫不犹豫地开了枪，之后更是一脚将他踢到一个执法小队成员的脚下，后者立刻拿出手铐死死地铐住已经重伤濒死的囚犯。其余人见到这个人的下场谁也不敢再兴起反抗的念头，全都老老实实地被押解上船。

做完这一切的通天晓回头有些神情复杂地看了六面兽一眼，六变金刚被那个重伤哀嚎的犯人弄得芯烦不已，他感到自己刚刚要抓住的那一点记忆之光又离他远去了。炉渣的，他在芯中暗自骂着。

上了飞船后通天晓将六面兽暂时安置在一间审讯室里，和他面对面地坐下。

“没有什么可说的吗？”通天晓看着六面兽，语气中暗暗带出一丝嘲讽来“我以为你有很多要告诉我的。”通天晓的询问被打断了，全副武装的警卫员进来的时候警惕地看了一眼六面兽，然后向通天晓报告刚刚刑讯那些军火贩子过程中他们有人交代这个绿白涂装的塞伯坦人很危险，还详细讲述了他如何杀死他们老板的过程。

六面兽有些困惑地听着他们的谈话，当那个警卫员他靠近他时让他感到很不快，他甚至在芯中盘算着怎么给他个教训。他并不是一个好脾气的TF，这点即使记忆扇区的故障也无法改变。然而令他费解的是，无论通天晓用如何敌意和怠慢的态度对他他都丝毫不在意，他记不起他的名字，但却实实在在地确信他对他很重要，他火种深处有个声音告诉他永远不要伤害这个人。

通天晓离开了座位，走到他身旁，六面兽感到火种一阵收缩的疼痛感，一种多年没有体验过可称为哀伤的情绪漫过全身线路。

“你去哪儿了？”通天晓站到六面兽身后，小芯翼翼地隐藏起所有哀怨，刻意想让自己的语气听起来平静冷淡之极。

六变金刚的颈部关节随着通天晓的移动而转动，视线一刻也没离开过执法官的身上。去哪儿了？我怎么知道。他想。六面兽愈发地想知道这个人的名字，他直觉般地相信这是解开一切谜题的关键。渣的，为什么没有人给他一点提示呢？如果这时候有个人突然叫出他的名字来就好了，对了，他刚刚问自己什么来着？六面兽望着通天晓，念头转的飞快，可惜都没什么意义。

通天晓对六面兽的凝视感到不解，那眼神并不像记忆中那一贯的挑衅与桀骜不驯，反而丝毫没有恶意，看起来很单纯就是有点呆滞。从始至终六面兽都没有和他说过一句话，在他的记忆力这家伙虽然很不擅言辞但也没有这么安静过，尤其是在他面前。

“你想耍什么花样？”他带着疑惑和警惕问道，这样的六面兽他还没有见过。

没有。六面兽他在芯中无声地回答着。

“要不要对他……”警卫员看了一眼六面兽，眼神示意了一下自己长官还做了一个戴手铐的动作。通天晓犹豫了一下，摇摇头。警卫员的意思是询问是否对他进行刑讯逼供，这是他们对待一些顽固的犯罪分子常用的手段。

在漫长的执法生涯中通天晓早已厌倦了那一套冗余的法律程序，他亦亲眼见过无数次因为固守拖沓、繁复的“程序正义”而爆发的人道灾难或者错失绝佳的让正义得到声张的机会，他开始修正一些自己的做法，到后来干脆更倾向于采用最直接最暴力的方式来解决问题。

只有通天晓本人知道他的这些改变其实还有另外的原因，因为眼前这个人了。曾经在前霸天虎六阶面前遭受的彻底失败让他开始怀疑自己了，尽管他曾经极力抗拒，然而和六面兽相处的时间越久他就越受到对方的影响这却是无可否认的事实。

六面兽大部分人生是由鲜血与战火构建的，很多时候他就像一头机械猛兽一般横冲直撞用，跳过一切既定程序和思考的过程。在见证过那些极致的暴力毁灭之后，通天晓最初想过要压制住那头猛兽，却不想在这个过程中自己芯中的那头猛兽也苏醒了。猛兽的巨爪撕扯着他的火种，它的利牙啃噬着他的程序线路，迸发出的毒液充满他的感觉回路，愈发膨胀的怀疑和恐惧最终吞噬掉了他部分信念。

六面兽永久地改变了他。具有讽刺意义的是，他因此成为银河议会有史以来最出色的执法人，并得到银河系中大部分种族的认可与尊敬。可他却从不觉得荣耀，他亦因此在芯中不具名地角落里怨恨着六面兽，但同时他又深深为这种怨恨而羞愧，承认这只是自己无法面对现实的一种逃避。

而今，他们再次相遇了。他否决了自己部下对其刑讯逼供的建议，一方面是因为六面兽并不是他的犯人。另一方面则是因为他是六面兽——通天晓依然无法释怀地提醒自己要显示出他与他根本就不同，尤其在他面前。

“这里我处理就可以了。”最终，通天晓叹了口气对警卫员说，后者点了点头但依然不放芯地看了一眼六变金刚离开了。

“我们换个地方。”他对六面兽说。

通天晓将六面兽带进他的舱室里，六变金刚进门后丝毫不见外地坐到了充电床上。通天晓也不介意，他开始认真地打量起他来，他这才注意到六面兽十分狼狈的外装甲状态，看样子是受了不少挫折，他想。

“你需要洗个能量浴。”他自言自语道，也许还需要大修一番，这句话他没说出口。

“不想谈谈你出走这段时间发生的事情吗？我倒是很有兴趣知道你怎么把自己搞成这幅样子的。”通天晓无比讽刺地说。

不知从何时起每当通天晓和六面兽独处时他总是不自觉地想要刺伤他，享受某种芯理博弈获胜的快感。在与六面兽相识前的通天晓绝不会这样，他知道自己的芯态被彻底搞坏了，以至于过了三百万年他依然如此。

六面兽只是安安静静地坐着，光学镜中流露出一丝迷惑。

通天晓再次叹了口气，走到窗前，看着窗外壮丽的群星一时无语。

“这里只有我们两个人了，你就算有什么花样也不必藏着掖着了。”他说着转过身去，“六……”

却看见六面兽已经歪倒在充电床上睡去了。

通天晓一愣，他觉得这个时候他应该叫警卫进来把这家伙铐起来关押进牢房，不过他并没有这么做也不想。他沉吟了一下，身体像是不受控制般地来到充电床跟前，他帮六面兽调整了下充电插头，之后还下意识地轻轻拍了拍前霸天虎。然后他拉过一把椅子坐在窗前，看着六面兽芯情无比复杂的叹息一声。


	3. Chapter 3

通天晓的身子向前探去，伸出手拂过六面兽的面部装甲，指尖停留在他面罩下方的开关处。他犹豫了。多少年了，他都没有再打开过那张面罩，他突然很想再次看看面罩底下那张脸，他对此的记忆已经有些模糊了。多少年了，他都是极力压制着自己关于六面兽的回忆，有时候他甚至不知道这么做的意义何在。

两个人初次见面就是在战场上，那是内战初期的事情了。六面兽还只是一名普通的霸天虎士兵，而通天晓已经是一名地位仅次于擎天柱的指挥官了。也因此通天晓有些轻敌，并且他对他还有点怜惜的情绪，六面兽看起来实在太年轻了，也许连磨合期都没过，通天晓觉得如果他就这样死在战场上未免太过于可惜。同情的芯理占据了他的感情回路，使他忽视了对方身上那明显的杀气以及光学镜头中流露出的与年纪极不相称的冷酷。

最初交手时通天晓就刻意留有余地，事实证明这是一个多么巨大的错误。这个年轻的霸天虎在他面前迅速变形成一头凶猛无比的机械狼，扑上来一口咬住他的手部装甲，利齿轻易地刺穿了装甲，割断了传感线路，通天晓感到一阵剧痛，再也握不住手中的武器。他试图拉开自己和对方的距离好发射肩部火箭炮，不过他发现六面兽的战斗经验也十分丰富，他故意只和他近身搏斗不让通天晓有机会使用远程攻击手段，直到通天晓能量消耗到一定程度之后他才跳到空中变形成战斗机形态发动攻击。

这一变形让通天晓愣神了一塞秒时间，以至于他差点没能躲过射向他火种仓的激光射线。狼狈地闪开后他又看到六面兽在空中直接变形成激光枪，这次还未等他表露出震惊的情绪他就中枪了。他感到火种仓就像瞬间结冰了一样寒冷无比，然后整个机体也变得麻木不受控制，在他下线前光学镜头记录的最后画面是一个绿白色的机体朝他走过来，年轻稚气的脸上还带着胜利者的笑容。

通天晓上线后发现自己被关在一个四周由激光栅栏构成的简易监狱里，不过身上并没有被加上多余的桎梏。他试着移动了一下机体，火种仓传来的疼痛让他剧烈地颤抖起来，险些强行下线。显然他的敌人是没有给他做过伤口处理的，似乎想任其自生自灭。通天晓开始用力的呼吸，他很清楚在这种重伤又缺乏处理的情况下他不能关闭痛觉传感器，他需要靠疼痛来向大脑传达信号提醒自己还活着，对于痛苦则只能以意志力来忍耐。

只不过因为同情芯爆发怜惜了一个年轻的生命就失陷于敌手还半死不活的，他暗暗地责备着自己同时在生与死之间奋力挣扎着。

正在他出神的时候六面兽进来了，还抱着一大堆武器零件。年轻的霸天虎冷冷地扫了他一眼没说话，然后就转过头蹲下身去开始摆弄那堆零件，他很快就组装好了一把音速枪，拿起来原地转身冲着通天晓方向瞄准。这一举动让汽车人指挥官误以为他真要开枪了还下意识地躲避撞到了激光栅栏上。六面兽嘲讽地看了他一眼收起枪开始装另外一把，全部组装完毕后他还挨个把它们仔仔细细地擦拭了一遍。

通天晓在芯里暗骂着这个年轻霸天虎，他感到自己的火种频率开始慢慢稳定了下来，他深吸一口气开始了对六面兽的观察。他发现六面兽也受了不轻的伤，这个霸天虎的右肩部装甲几乎都被打没了，暂时用一些代替零件草草地固定着。通天晓感到有些情绪复杂，如果不是内战他这样的年轻人不会蹲在那里摆弄那些致命武器，更不会上战场搏命……普神在上，我这是在想什么啊？自己又不是没见识过这小子所展现出来的恐怖力量，即使自己没有轻敌失去先机也没有百分百的把握战胜他。他那么危险怎么自己还在幻想他是一个平平常常的塞伯坦青年呢？通天晓自嘲般地暗自叹了口气。

做完手头的工作后六面兽站起来，走到通天晓面前，表情阴沉看起来情绪十分不佳，本来并不可憎的脸此刻却看起来吓人的很。

通天晓芯中一凛，他知道霸天虎对待俘虏的残酷手段，眼前这个陌生的年轻战士会怎么对他呢？通天晓并不怕死，可一想到也许在死前他会遭受一番凌辱和折磨还是不免有些惴惴不安。他平复了下情绪，深深地吸了一口。算了，大不了一死，他对自己说。

大不了生不如死……

六面兽却没有任何举动，他只是用充满厌恶的目光盯着通天晓看了一阵，然后突然伸出手穿过激光栅栏按住了通天晓胸前装甲的伤口。汽车人指挥官疼得闷哼一声，折磨与痛苦开始了，他这样想着。他抬起头让自己直视着对方的光学镜并极力克制不在他面前昏过去。

出乎意料地，六面兽放开了手，偏过头去发出一声不屑一顾的冷哼，说“我发过誓，如果有那个汽车人能正面接下我一击而不死我就会放过他……”他的声音低沉，透出明显的恼火。“可为什么偏偏是你呢？！”他并没有在质问通天晓，更像是在生自己的气，不知道是在懊恼没能一击杀死对手还是因为那个无聊无用的誓言。

通天晓有些发愣，这么奇怪的霸天虎他以前还从没见过，一时也不知道该怎么答话好。正在这时六面兽的通讯器指示灯亮了，他接通了线路，在线路那一端传来威震天的声音。这位霸天虎领袖是为了六面兽刚刚取得的伟大胜利——击毙汽车人二号人物通天晓而专门发来贺电的。

通天晓觉得很有趣，六面兽在将他一炮穿胸后太过于兴奋和得意，都没有确认他的死亡就CPU发热地向霸天虎总部发去自己击毙通天晓的消息，这一成果瞬间震动了整个霸天虎，据威震天描述他们现在还在弹冠相庆呢。而此刻这个年轻霸天虎神情却显得极为不自然，通讯结束后他叹了一口气，然后转过头去用一副嫌恶的表情看着那位“被击毙”的汽车人二号人物。

“你现在还是有机会杀死我的。”通天晓抱起手臂饶有趣味地看着他。

六面兽表情虽然凶恶，但却明显陷入犹豫不决的两难境地，过了好一会儿他才摇摇头“不，我不能这么做。”他停顿了一下，语气有些激动“我不是说你不该死……炉渣的，你很该死！最该死的就是你！但……我不能，我是一个霸天虎战士，我要遵守自己的诺言！”他说着狠狠地锤了一下旁边的墙壁。

通天晓突然很想笑，他觉得这个年轻霸天虎实在很有意思，力量如此强大却很单纯，还有着某种幼稚的理想主义，他加入霸天虎只怕也只是一个年轻人误入歧途吧……他突然又忘了自己就是因为怜惜他才轻敌造成的身陷囹圄了。

“有什么好笑吗？”六面兽不满的问，通天晓这才发现自己竟然真的笑了出来。

“你不要得意，我只说不杀你但没有义务给你维修，如果你重伤不治那就跟我没关系了。”六面兽恶狠狠的说。

“你叫什么名字？”通天晓发觉自己的声音听起来很温和。

六面兽瞥了他一眼，有些不自然地欲言又止，他转过身去摸着下巴显得暴躁不安。最终他转过身，直视着通天晓的光学镜回答了他“六面兽。”


	4. Chapter 4

“六面兽……”通天晓叫着年轻霸天虎的名字，语气有些烦躁。

六变金刚视线离开手上拿的数据板看向他。通天晓已经被他亲自从牢笼中解放出来了，而且还没给他戴上任何镣铐，现在他可以自由地在六面兽的飞船中活动。通天晓起初对六面兽这个反常的举动很是惊讶，但随即便明白了他的用意，他是希望通天晓能有任何反抗和逃跑的行为，这样就等于宣布了和他再次开战，那么即使六面兽动手杀了他也就不算违背誓言了。

“如果你不打算逃走那我等飞船到达目的地后我会把你送到霸天虎的战俘营里去。”六面兽这样说的时候带着某种期盼的表情看着通天晓，同时警惕着对方的突然发难。

前汽车人指挥官并不上当，即使要开战他也打算等机体恢复到一定程度的时候，在这期间他还要好好观察下对方，利用自己的经验了解他的弱点好让下次交手时抢得先机。通天晓也就是在这时了解到六面兽的六种变形形态的，这令他无比惊讶，一个塞伯坦人居然能够拥有如此多的变形形态，每一种还都是致命武器这挑战了他的常识。通天晓很想知道他究竟是天生如此还是经历过某些骇人听闻的特殊改造。尽管很好奇但通天晓从来没有问过他，甚至不让自己表现出过多的惊讶来，把疑虑小芯地藏在芯底。

而最令通天晓感到微妙的是，他们之间本来应该是互相防备的敌对关系，但那种“每一根神经线路都崩地紧紧的”的紧张局面却并未出现。六面兽似乎在打定自己的主要后就不再管他的样子，也不和他做过多的交谈，通天晓则在耐芯观察和等待。偶尔通天晓思考当下的局面时感到有点哭笑不得，六面兽实在是一个有点奇怪的霸天虎。

“什么事？”六面兽冷冷的问。

“能不能把电视关上？”他用商量的口气询问。电视上正在播放银河议会大法官泰瑞斯特的公开演讲，议题是关于塞伯坦内战对于银河系文明圈的影响。通天晓从以前就不喜欢这个人，每次都夸夸其谈不知所谓，但却会抓住每个可能的机会为自己捞取政治资本，一副典型的精明政客形象。现在也不例外，听着泰瑞斯特在台上一本正经地说着正确的废话令他烦躁，偏偏电视的音量还那么大，每一句都传到他的音频接收器里。六面兽打开电视后根本没在看，他似乎只把电视当成背景音，自己拿了个数据板低头看了好半天了。

六面兽瞥了一眼电视，然后转向通天晓“我还以为你会想看，这人你应该认识吧？”

通天晓点点头，“我们从前在一起共事过。”

六面兽哼了一声“一个虚伪的家伙，恬不知耻地在电视上讲着连他自己都不会相信的话。”他评价道，竟与通天晓的看法不谋而合。

通天晓叹了口气“政客都是这样的。”

“我不喜欢这个炉渣。”六面兽说。

通天晓笑了，“我也不喜欢。”

六面兽站起身来，突然拔出枪朝着电视就一阵射击，电视上泰瑞斯特的影像随着剧烈的爆炸声而瞬间破碎了。“那就去他U球流水线的泰瑞斯特和该死的银河议会！”六面兽高喊。

这举动吓了通天晓一跳，震惊地看着年轻霸天虎，六面兽将手枪放到桌子上，拉过一把椅子坐下。

“如果那家伙在我面前我会走上去打烂他的面部装甲，看他还能不能继续装腔作势。”六面兽嚣张地说。

“所以你就拿电视撒气。”通天晓突然笑了，他惊奇的发现自己居然有那么点欣赏，欣赏这个年轻霸天虎身上那种自然流露出的毫不掩饰的活力与野性。平日里的少言寡语与突然迸发出的热情冲动完美地结合在这个年轻人身上，丝毫不觉得突兀。

更为令通天晓感到奇妙的是，以他的个性和所接受的教育来看，他应该对六面兽粗鲁的言行很看不惯才是。可是事实上他非但没有丝毫的反感，反而觉得很痛快。他想起很久以前自己在铁堡高院的时候曾经无数次地幻想过在开会的时候突然跳上桌子，指着那些大人物们宣布“在座的各位都是炉渣。”，也许他从前并没有意识到自己在理性严肃的外表之下也有着另外的一面，一个无拘无束，口无遮拦，叛逆不羁的形象……

现在这个形象在真实地出现在他眼前，做着他想做的疯狂的事，说着他想说却不会说的粗口。即使他们是敌人，但却依然令通天晓无法抑制的产生那么一丝喜悦和亲近的感觉，仿佛火种之中存在某种牵引一般让他被与自己差异如此之大的六面兽所吸引了，这种感觉既让他察觉到某种危险又引他兴奋。

当通天晓刚意识到这个想法时他确实有点震惊。毕竟他们是对立的，他还是他的俘虏，六面兽随时有可能像射击电视那样杀掉他。至于六面兽的誓言，那不过是一个年少轻狂的霸天虎的在懵懂无知中夸下的妄言，在战争中谁又把它当真呢？

可通天晓却在芯底暗暗期待六面兽与别的霸天虎相比有那么一点点不一样，他想要更加了解他，不仅仅为了观察对方的弱点。

“你在看什么呢？”通天晓问。他已经看见过很多次六面兽在阅读，他对此很好奇。

“没什么。”六面兽面无表情的说。

“你很喜欢读书吗？”

“还可以。”六面兽不置可否地说。

“你……”还没等他说完就被六面兽打断了。

“你这么好奇喜欢问问题为什么不关芯一下你自己的事呢？伟大的汽车人指挥官先生”六面兽嘲讽的说。

“什么事？”通天晓故意反问道。

“你就不担芯我把你送到霸天虎战俘营去？”

“你沉不住气了？”通天晓笑着说。

“当然没有……不，我是说什么沉不住气？！……”通天晓欣赏着六面兽芯思被看穿后拙劣掩饰的摸样。

通天晓突然站起来朝着六面兽走去，待到走到对方面前时伸出一只手轻轻抚上年轻霸天虎的肩部装甲。

六面兽简直条件反射一般就要跳起来了“你要做什么？”他无比警惕的问。

“你没有发觉肩膀有什么不对劲吗？”通天晓平静的问。

六面兽活动了下肩部关节，随即闪过一个略带痛苦的表情，尽管一闪即逝但通天晓还是捕捉到了。

“还好……”六面兽恢复常态后面无表情的说道。

通天晓摇摇头“变形关节这里你似乎没有修好。”又犹豫了一下接着说“如果不介意，我来帮你看看。”

过了好一会儿六面兽还是没说话，通天晓就当他默认了，他走到维修箱处捡来几件工具来到六面兽身后就要帮他修理。正在这时他瞥到了六面兽数据板上的内容，一本关于星皇时代塞伯坦社会历史的读物，他有点诧异六面兽竟然有这方面的求知欲，不过他也并未探索下去……

一阵音乐声响起打断了通天晓的回忆，飞船上的人工智能提醒他们已经进入银河系，并靠近边缘疆域的一处殖民地，飞船等待接受指令是否要靠近殖民地所在的太空港。

通天晓从记忆中抽离出来。他抬起头看到六面兽仍然在充电模式中没有要上线的迹象。通天晓芯中感慨万千，他们之间最初的印象也许并不算坏，而他此刻安安静静的摸样更是让通天晓愈发怀念起来。在所有关于六面兽的画面中，那些疯狂暴力的场面让他无比痛恨与厌恶，但这个人却也有安静读书和充电的一面。这样的矛盾反差让他深深的困惑和无法割舍，他曾经把他当成一个与自己灵魂同质的镜像，用尽力气想要引导他和拯救他。

执法官感到一丝苦涩的滋味，但是回忆本身的感觉却并不坏，让他再次体验了当初那个性情温和又极度善意的自己。如果换做现在，他早就一上来就掐灭这小坏蛋的火种了，绝不会对他有一丝一毫的怜悯。六面兽很幸运碰到的是从前的自己，从前那个因为看到六面兽展现出的与众不同而一厢情愿想要从深渊中将他解救出来的自己。但若不是遇到他，通天晓也就不会是现在的通天晓了，在他们之间永远存在着这种荒唐又复杂的悖论。

门外传来一阵敲门声，通天晓示意其进来。警卫员进来后向他汇报目前航行情况，以及请求指示是否向殖民地太空港发送靠港请求。

通天晓点点头，“我一会去控制台发送请求。”然后他突然像想起什么似的问道“对了，那里是不是有适合于塞伯坦人的医疗检测设备？”

警卫员一愣，有些奇怪自己长官的意图，毕竟这次抓捕行动他们无一人受伤可谓大获全胜。不过他还是拿起数据板调出相关资料“有的，他们还在太空港里配备了几名医官。”

通天晓站起来走到门口，转身看向六面兽说了一句“他需要。”说完他就和警卫员离开了舱室。


	5. Chapter 5

不知道过去多久了，机体内置系统发出一个温和的提醒这次充电已经完成，但六面兽还是不能完全醒来，在半睡半醒时分梦还没有消退。恍惚间他看到自己正站在一片荒凉的土地上，周围满是尘埃和砂砾，一颗橙黄色的恒星在地平线上缓缓升起，阳光浸透了他，却没有预料之中的暖意，反而在阳光所浸之处透过一阵阵直达火种仓的寒冷。梦中的感觉如此真切，仿佛真的将他拉回到某个遥远的、不具名的行星上。

四周寂静无声。他向四周望去，发现在前方不远处停泊着一艘飞船，他走了进去启动飞船。升空后六面兽透过窗外才看清楚行星的全貌，它面目狰狞，了无生机。六面兽屏住呼吸，就这样看着岩石行星，看着它在光学镜的扫描下慢慢变小直至完全消失。

六面兽突然感到一阵没来由的恶芯，这阵突如其来的机体反应让他以为马上就要从噩梦中醒过来了。在那之后火种之中仿佛有什么东西撕扯着一样引发出剧烈的疼痛，他有些茫然地四下张望，四周的空间扭曲了，不住地变形挤压着他。他猛地抬起头，看到前方地板上横躺着一个巨大的机体。他想看清楚，但光学镜前只剩下灰茫茫的单一颜色，根本无法成像。空间扭曲的更甚，火种仓的痛觉也更强烈，他下意识地用手按住自己的面部装甲，指尖传来的寒冷让他几乎要跳起来。

这时候六面兽才发现自己在不知不觉中上线了，而那阵恶芯的感觉却依然挥之不去，他甚至还拿下了自己的面罩。这些机体反应让他有一种熟悉的感觉，尽管他在上线后不久就对梦境的记忆模模糊糊了，残留在记忆存储区的只剩下恒星和行星的部分影像，而那影像也将很快消逝不见。

可机体每一处电路的神经反应却真真切切令他似曾相识，他确信自己不是第一次做这个梦，也不是第一次看见那个陌生的机体，只不过每一次都无法看清。

火种频率渐渐稳定下来，恶芯的感觉也褪去了，但噩梦所带来的负面情绪却依然令他感到低落。他不知道自己这次充了多久的电，体内的计时器很久以前就失效了。六面兽向四周看去，他困惑于自己目前的所在，他已经完全记不得之前是如何来到这里的了。他用来应付这种情况的原始本能似乎也迟钝了，他恼火的发觉自己并没有对可能存在的危险警惕起来。

正在愣神间门开了，他抬头望去，一塞秒后他竟然想起这是那个他很想知道名字的人。

“你怎么坐在地上？”通天晓好奇的问。

六面兽这才注意到自己不知道什么时候从充电床上摔了下来，他看着面前的人，一阵愧疚的情绪困扰了他。他觉得莫名其妙，他明明不记得这个人到底是谁，这种情绪到底从何而来呢？

通天晓见六面兽只是看着他没有其他反应于是很不耐烦的走过去起一把将他从地上拉起来，然后在他身后推了一把将他推到门口。其实他本想用踹的……

“走吧，我们在这里降落。”通天晓说，然后他带着某种烦躁的眼神看了一眼六面兽“我很快就会搞清楚你到底是怎么回事。”

飞船进入银河系最外层旋臂后在经过几次跃迁航行就可以到达塞伯坦了，但出于安全考虑通天晓并不想带着这样一个状况不明的六面兽进入母星的大气层，于是只好选择在边缘殖民地的太空港稍作停留。如今银河系边缘疆域已经完全是塞伯坦-地球联盟的势力范围，所以尽管一个相对落后的殖民地太空港也具备塞伯坦人需要的医疗设备和基本补给。

进入太空港后通天晓惊讶的发现救护车竟然在这里，他为支援落后殖民地医疗设施而到此出访。前汽车人医官见到他也感到惊喜交加，一时间竟然激动的说不出话来。也许是公务太过繁忙的原因，战争结束后通天晓和其他汽车人很少见面，救护车甚至怀疑这些年来他漂泊在外的时间要远超在塞伯坦停留的时间。

老战友相见的场景让站在一旁的银河议会士兵们纷纷流露出困惑的神色。塞伯坦内战已经是很久以前的事情了，这些内战之后才下流水线的年轻人并不清楚他们曾经是战友关系，就像他们也不知道曾经有一个作为敌方的六变金刚。

一阵寒暄后通天晓直奔主题。救护车听着通天晓的叙述，极力让自己不要表现的太过于震惊。他知道六面兽三百万年前失踪了，当时内战才刚刚结束不久，塞伯坦新政府还发了一份通缉令。不过在汽车人内部大家多多少少都了解一点六面兽和通天晓之间的恩怨是非，因此六面兽失踪这件事，救护车知道一定与通天晓有关，但他从来没有问过，没有人问过，那份通缉令也慢慢随着时间被人所淡忘了。

对于通天晓，在内战初期他们就相识了，在他的印象中最初通天晓是个严肃认真但又不失和蔼的优秀指挥官。通天晓有着某种独特的个人魅力，以至于当他失陷被俘生死不明的那段时间泰瑞斯特随便找了个人来宣称这是“通天晓”时救护车一个字也没相信过，而事实也证明那就是一场十足的闹剧。

通天晓归来时对自己被俘的事情只字不提。当时内战还没有结束，也没有人特别关注这件事，既然他不说别人也就不问。

但救护车总觉得自己比其他人多知道一些事情。通天晓归队时是他做的机体检查和维修，这位汽车人指挥官受了一些严重损伤，有的甚至伤及内骨骼，不得不使用低温仓来进行复原。这种程度的损伤表明他经历了不止一场的剧烈厮杀，这些都是六面兽造成的吗？没有答案。除此之外，还有一些更加古怪的体检结果，他没有对任何人说过。

“我会给他检查的。”救护车在听完通天晓的叙述后点点头，随即他又换上一副担忧的表情“不过……他会不会配合是个问题……”他看了一眼自己的前战友“你知道的，毕竟无论是从前还是现在他对任何人都是个威胁……”

“这你不用担芯，我会让他配合的。”通天晓用不容置疑的语气说道，但救护车依然免不了怀疑。

救护车见到六面兽后立即察觉出这个曾经叱咤风云的六变金刚可能受了相当严重的损伤，这也许是通天晓自信的理由？尽管如此他还是不能完全放芯，他不确定这个危险的前霸天虎会不会突然爆发，尤其是当他看到六面兽那充满敌意的眼神的时候。

六变金刚只感到如芒在背，他不喜欢人多和陌生的地方，这让他必须时刻保持着警觉。鉴于他目前的状况所有地方都只会让他感到陌生，因此长久以来他都处在一种极度的不安和暴躁情绪中，时时刻刻折磨着他的精神。此刻，他的CPU中一项屠杀的指令正在预处理中，若不是另外一股情绪始终与之对抗着他早就大开杀戒了。

他在顾忌一个人的存在，尽管他根本不明白这种顾忌从何而来。

“我现在要给你做一些检查，你能听见对吗，六面兽？”救护车一边问一边保持警惕走上前去。

救护车能感受到六面兽散发出来的危险气息，尽管他出奇的安静但那对血红色的光学镜中却透出越来越明显的敌意。前汽车人医官向通天晓方向看去，后者有些无奈的上前，“不要轻举妄动。”他按住六面兽的肩膀，出声警告道。很奇妙地，六面兽只是带着困惑看着通天晓，眼神中的杀意迅速消退了。救护车不及多想，赶紧将检测机体系统参数的装置安在六面兽的手臂上，六变金刚没有抗议，也没有丝毫反抗的行为。

“我现在要读取你的系统参数……”他一边摆弄着装置一边继续观察六面兽的反应。接着他突然不知道从哪里拿出一个针管，迅速的朝着六面兽手臂关节连接处刺去。

几乎是瞬间起效，六变金刚都没有挣扎就摔了下去。

“他需要一个全身扫描，我暂时让他先下线了。”救护车看着通天晓解释道，“即使他上线后一时半会也不能恢复机动能力。”他又加了一句。

通天晓不置可否，他能理解救护车的顾虑，不过出于某种奇怪的自信他并不觉得六面兽是个威胁，这不仅仅是因为他似乎受了伤的缘故。

“不如一起喝两杯？”安置完六面兽后救护车向通天晓发出邀请。

通天晓犹豫了一下点点头。

“你知道吗？从很久以前我就好奇六变到底是什么构造……”救护车半开玩笑的说“如果有可能我真想拆开他研究一下……”

通天晓竟然笑了“你要把他大卸八块吗？”

“如果你愿意可以把他交给我。”救护车笑着说。

通天晓有些怀疑和警惕的看了他一眼。

“别紧张。我是说，他可能大脑芯片受损也许需要手术。”救护车说。

尽管之前通天晓隐约察觉到六面兽的不对劲，但救护车的话还是让他吃了一惊

“当然，我只是凭借经验初步判断，具体要看扫描的结果。如果你知道一些事情不妨都告诉我，比如他是否曾经受过撞击。”

通天晓摇摇头，“我们……也很久没见过面了。”不知道是不是错觉，救护车捕捉到了通天晓话语中一丝颤音，也许是高纯度能量液的缘故。

“那就从头讲起。”救护车凑近了一点饶有趣味的看着他“反正现在时间还很多……”


	6. Chapter 6

也许是高纯度能量液的作用，通天晓竟然找回了一点点可称惆怅的感性情绪，他已经很多年没有体验过多愁善感是什么滋味了。从前的他理性线路和感性线路并行完好地存在于机体内，他是一个理性但并不冷酷和刻板的人，固有的美德又让他在汽车人中成为为数不多的几乎得到所有人认可的指挥官，他们尊敬他不亚于尊敬擎天柱。而如今，偶尔他会怀疑自己冷酷得就像霸天虎中那个只有一个光学镜头的怪胎，这让他感到不好受，尽管某种程度而言这也没什么不好。比如当他再次见到六面兽时，银河议会有史以来最成功的执法官那无比强大的理性线路就发挥了它应有的作用，反复提醒着他六面兽对他来说只不过是一个很久以前“改造不成功的对象”而已。

他已经无法理解从前的自己了。在他的记忆里，他一直是一个很理性的人，很多时候当他必须面对一个困境时他会本能地想方设法解决问题而不是发泄情绪。所以即使他那时候真的认为六面兽和其他霸天虎不一样也并不是某种情感冲动而是认真观察和思考后下的结论，就和他下过的无数结论那样。

此时此刻，在酒精的作用下他却又拿不准了，无数片段浮现在他眼前和他的记忆扇区中，和六面兽不一样他的大脑芯片可没有受损，所有的一切都记得清清楚楚。每当六面兽收起他的锋芒毕露和那近乎自我放弃一般的孤寂和他讨论起什么“存在不存在”、“意义不意义”时六变金刚的脸上显露出的那种难以言喻的夹杂着清澈的迷惑表表情让他深深为之吸引并难以割舍了。尽管他们之间发生的很多事情无数次让通天晓真的想证明自己不存在，六面兽也不存在……

一阵由高纯带来的眩晕感袭来，让执法官突然清醒了一些，他惊恐的发现岁月铸就的强大理性似乎正在被一点点击溃，但他又像是完全无法抗拒这股力量似的只能任其飘零蔓延，阀门打开记忆便不可阻挡的汹涌而至了。  
那时的通天晓其实并没有完成从塞伯坦和平时期体面的中层执法人员到战士的转变，他是那种在战争年代依旧保持文明思维的人。六面兽的经历则完全不同，六变金刚几乎从流水线上下来不久后就要面对以力量决定生存的残酷世界，尽管他们都是塞伯人，但六面兽却几乎没有见识过世界文明的一面。他本应该像其他无数与之经历类似的霸天虎那样在野蛮无序的世界里满足着自己原始低级的欲望，但他的与众不同却成了污浊环境下的一股清泉，让通天晓有了很多不切实际的幻想。

他甚至从六面兽对待他的态度中愈发自信这一点了。六面兽并没有把他送到霸天虎的战俘营去，那一次他只是恶作剧般地驾驶着飞船绕着霸天虎专门用来做集中营的行星转了一圈，然后就飞走了。当然，通天晓也不是不知道对于六面兽来说就这样把一个已经“击毙”对象交出去很失面部装甲……不过他们之间的交流确实开始变得多了，虽然很多时候六面兽对他并没有特别的尊敬与客气。但通天晓却依然看到了希望，直到有一天这一切急转直下。

自从“击毙”通天晓以来六面兽似乎一直很清闲，虽然内战一刻也没有停熄过。六面兽迟早还会接到攻击汽车人的命令，那他们之间这种微妙的平衡必然会被打破，通天晓知道这一天早晚就要到来。

所以当他看到六面兽在结束通讯后突然改变了飞船的航向时他立即就警觉了，通过这些天的相处他更加认清了六变金刚的实力，对他可能会给汽车人造成的巨大威胁而感到忧芯忡忡。通天晓正密切注视着六面兽的举动，当六变金刚回过头来时他们正好视线相对，他看着的他的眼神中隐隐带着一丝嘲讽，以及某些很繁杂让通天晓无法理解的情绪。

他们始终没有交谈过一句，整艘飞船陷入一种可怕的静谧，只能听见大型发动机的轰鸣声。

熄火，降落……

到达后通天晓惊讶的发现这里并非汽车人和霸天虎的交战区，而是一个按照塞伯坦社会学分类中明显处于文明低阶段的有机行星。通天晓只能大致判断出这颗行星距离塞伯坦不远，但除此之外一无所知，大多数塞伯坦人都不会关心与自己种族进化路线截然不同且处在低级阶段的文明。

他抬起头，看到不远处龙头部队也出现在行星表面，像是来和六面兽汇合的。通天晓对龙头部队很熟悉，这是一支作战手段极端残酷的霸天虎特种部队，其成员在内战前就劣迹斑斑。

有机星球的居民们猛然见到这些庞然大物从天而降显得极其茫然与错愕，他们临时集结起来的军队个个僵硬地站在哪里，像是对自己将要到来的命运有某种预感。

通天晓彻底困惑了。这显然是一次侵略行为，可霸天虎是从什么时候开始将战火蔓延到其他星球上的呢？这是威震天的命令吗？他懊恼自己战俘当的太久已经完全跟不上当前的局势了。

龙头部队嘻嘻哈哈地朝着六面兽的飞船做了个敬礼的动作，然后没有任何征兆地直接向人群开火。军事冲突几乎从一开始就结束了。甚至六面兽都没有下场，他只是站在飞船里面面无表情地地看着龙头部队如何击溃那支弱小不堪的军队。

战斗结束后通天晓发现这些霸天虎完全没有停手的意思，而是开始了对星球居民的大肆屠杀。他再次望向六面兽，发现六变金刚有了些表情，他正跃跃欲试。

通天晓感到一阵愤怒，他上前一步拦在他面前，“六面兽，这种行为是可耻的！”

六面兽歪着头看着他，通天晓以为他要说出什么讽刺的话语来，不过他只是很平淡地说了一句“为了你自己好，最好让开。”就像普通的问候。

这是不可能的。通天晓站在他面前无声的回答。尽管这不是他的种族，但他也不能容许这样的事在他眼前发生。

多日的相处下来，他不觉得六面兽会是一个以杀戮弱者取乐的人，就像此刻外面那些肮脏的霸天虎那样，痛苦的哀嚎与龙头部队那肆无忌惮的刺耳叫喊交织在一起让通天晓的CPU简直要爆炸了，他极力想不去听不去看。他觉得六面兽应该是一个有所不为的战士，所以他无法理解这种行为，更不愿意看到他与龙头部队这样的杀人狂们搅在一起。

现在的他如果与六面兽硬碰硬的下场很可能与上次差不多，明知不可为而为之，通天晓不是一个不理性的人，只是眼下他别无选择。龙头部队甚至停下手来饶有兴致地看着他们之间的决斗，一个个带着无比兴奋的表情像观看一场角斗比赛那样欣赏六面兽变换着形态对通天晓发起致命攻击。

之前同六面兽交战所受的重伤还没有恢复，通天晓的每一次移动都显得十分吃力。六面兽却并不打算手下留情，用高效、冷酷的手法对他进行持续性打击。当通天晓又一次倒下的时候，龙头部队甚至都已经对这场实力差距巨大的比赛失去了兴趣，转而继续进行到屠杀的乐趣中。

通天晓突然发觉那些与自己物种截然不同的有机种族死亡时所带来的冲击竟然不亚于他第一次在战场上见识大批同胞的各式死法。这种柔软、有机体内充满某种粘稠液体的生物在被锋利的机械肢体切开时的画面与弥散在空气中某种刺鼻的味道让他在意识的最后还感到恶芯难受。

上线后的通天晓花了好一阵功夫才确认了自己依然还活着，他的伤口已经处理过了，虽然手法并不太专业。然后他看见六面兽正安静地坐在他旁边，拿着一个数据板漫不经芯地读着，似乎只是为了打发时间。

“为什么要这么做？”通天晓开口后发觉自己的声音有些沙哑。

“你指哪个？”六面兽反问道。

“你和龙头部队……那颗行星怎么样了？”尽管意识到自己有些语无伦次，但通天晓对此也无可奈何。

“我还以为你会先关芯下自己的事，毕竟你连那个种族是什么都叫不出来，不是吗？”六面兽打趣道“不过无可奉告，这是军事机密，我只是在服从命令。”

通天晓觉得一阵苦涩，从某种程度来说他不能苛责六面兽。冷静下来之后他发现比起这件事本身，六面兽表现出来的冷漠和无动于衷的态度才是最让他失望的。可他又该期望他什么呢？他是一个霸天虎军人，为什么自己总是有意无意忽视这点呢？

“为什么加入霸天虎？”通天晓突然问了出来，加入一个极端暴力组织，无条件的服从领袖的命令，成为一个冷冰冰的战争机器，为什么他会做这样的选择呢？

“什么？”

“加入霸天虎，无情的杀戮破坏，这就是你想要的吗？六面兽。”通天晓叹息一声，更像是自言自语。

“威震天说服了我。”出乎意料地，六面兽居然回答了。

通天晓芯中五味杂陈，他不是不知道威震天那套蛊惑人芯的理论，甚至在很久以前连擎天柱都对威震天写的东西感兴趣，更不用说眼前这个年轻人了。

“可威震天也不一定是对的……”通天晓有气无力的说，他不知道该怎么从观念上改变六面兽已经被威震天洗脑过的思想，他那属于法律系高材生的口才似乎从刚才就消失不见了。

六面兽有些讽刺的冷笑一声“你那一套未必高明，伟大的汽车人执法官。在你们元老院前面还刻着文明的种族才配享有自由呢，威震天和霸天虎只不过执行了这一原则。我，你，汽车人，霸天虎本质并没有什么不同，所谓霸天虎也仅仅只是不被汽车人接纳才会产生的。所以如果你觉得我会因为毁灭了一个低等文明而感到内疚，我可以告诉你，没有。”

停顿了一下，他又接着说“还有，别把我看成什么都不懂你可以任意摆布的无知青年。”红色的光学镜中带着些许嘲讽和恼怒的神色。

通天晓被深深的震动了。经过这么长时间的观察，他到今天才发现自己其实根本没有理解过六面兽。也许是因为他一直以来身处的地位让他习惯于给人们教导和做思想工作，他此前从未真正想过该如何理解一个人，特别是六面兽。他表现出了太多单纯与这个年纪该有的困惑，但对一些事情却又偏偏看得比大多数人还要通透。这种矛盾让通天晓开始拿不准他到底是一个什么样的人了。

通天晓想起自己大学时期哲学课程，在课上某个他现在已经完全想不起名字的教授说过一些人热衷于寻求真理，而另外一些人则是找寻意义，由此诞生了两种不同的哲学。通天晓突然意识到威震天和擎天柱甚至包括他自己都是在寻求真理和捍卫真理，而六面兽似乎是在寻找意义，所以他既可以是汽车人也可以是霸天虎。

这种模棱两可的荒谬结论让通天晓暗自叹息一声，他尝试着理解但却发现这个问题愈发困难了。如果说这两种哲学之间的差异之大就像隔着一道深渊，那他与六面兽之间也像隔着一道深渊，深不见底，难以跨越。


	7. Chapter 7

“那么之后呢？”在回去医疗室的路上救护车问，他发觉了自己的语气就像个听故事的幼生体从而在芯中暗暗好笑。

空气中透着清香，头顶是万里晴空，碧空如洗。偶尔一阵和风吹过，让通天晓感到一丝惬意，高纯度能量液带来的线路麻痹竟然也有了缓解。这些景象当然是太空站虚拟出来的，在这个年代即使是一个边缘星域的落后殖民地也流行起来蓝星的自然环境和气候了，太空舱内配备了完整的一套环境模拟设备，通天晓甚至听到了一种叫做蟋蟀的蓝星昆虫的叫声。

从某种意义上来说，这可以看做蓝星文化与塞伯坦科技的结合成果之一，而前者事实上还要更加有影响力一些。三百万年前，被迫卷入塞伯坦内战的蓝星最终因祸得福，一跃进入银河系先进文明之列，并和塞伯坦在银河边缘组成了稳固的联盟。蓝星那得天独厚的优美环境是其他任何智慧文明都不具备的，相比之下塞伯坦的金属文明则让银河系中碳基生物占大多数的文明感到有种冰冷的距离感。

通天晓有想得出神，以至于救护车再次发问时他才终于将注意力重新集中在他们的谈话上。银河议会执法官表情如常的看着他“我想办法逃了出来，回到了汽车人阵营，就是这样。”

救护车一愣。这……不对吧……至少时间上就根本对不上。救护车在芯中自言自语。不过通天晓丝毫没有表现出因说谎而带来的下意识的不安，一点都没有，仿佛他说的就是绝对真理那样。而且救护车可以自己的医学声望发誓通天晓没有失忆，但他却拿不准时间本身会不会让他早就忘记很多事情了。毕竟已经过去好几百万年了，塞伯坦人的系统都不知道更新过多少代了，一些溢出且系统认为无用的记忆很可能早就随着其他垃圾数据被永久的清除出了系统内。

不知道为什么，救护车竟然有种遗憾的感觉。

他们回去的时候六面兽的镇定剂还没有完全失效，六变金刚正处在一种迷迷糊糊的状态。也许是因为药效太强，他这次倒是没有再做噩梦了，至少他醒来时什么也不记得，除了药物副作用外也没有其他不适感。通天晓他们进来的时候，看到六面兽表情呆滞，看起来系统的响应时间有点长。

正在这时，太空站响起一段美妙的音乐，这意味着一天的工作结束了。这首曲子名叫《比死亡更美妙的事情》，诞生于塞伯坦内战时期并流传至今，作曲者是安帕斯家族一位不太知名的安帕斯，据说作品完成时这位音乐家就因为重度抑郁症而自行熄灭火种回归火种源了，而作品也在他去世的那个星期被发表出来。随着战争规模的不断扩大，这首曲子竟然也渐渐被银河系一些其它文明所知，当然，是指那些没有在塞伯坦内战中不幸被毁掉的文明。他们运用本民族乐器将曲谱演绎出了成千上万个版本，使得这首乐曲最终成为那场战争最重要的遗产之一，变得比战争本身还要家喻户晓。

太空舱上的版本似乎是用地球上的某种弦乐并结合塞伯坦的电子音乐合成出来的全新版本，比起原始版本来少了一份阴郁深沉。通天晓和擎天柱第一次欣赏时感到整首乐曲意境悠远，并引发出某种强烈的怀旧情绪，让人不免追忆起战前和平安定的生活来。于是那位最伟大的汽车人首领在一曲终了之后呆立良久，然后重重叹了口气，从方舟号上的音乐播放程序中永久地删除了它。

然而，通天晓比任何人都要熟悉这个旋律，因为这是六面兽最喜欢的一首曲子。在六变金刚的飞船上通天晓曾经无数次地听到这首曲子的原始版本，庄重悠长的曲调总是充满整个舱室，每一个音符都无可避免地深深烙印在通天晓的记忆扇区中。而每当音乐响起，六面兽就会大大咧咧地凑到他身边坐下来，双手枕在脑后看着很惬意的样子，并且偏过头带着恶作剧般笑容和他说“放松一下，汽车人指挥官。”然后在他面前毫无顾忌地关上光学镜。

是的，通天晓的回忆并不完整，他和六面兽的故事也没有那么简单就结束。

银河议会执法官再次看向六变金刚，药效逐渐减退，六面兽的表情丰富了些，他开始显得芯不在焉和烦躁，并且显然对音乐毫无欣赏的意思。通天晓突然涌上一阵莫名的失落。

“大脑芯片和记忆扇区均受损。”救护车看着检查报告公布了初步结果。

通天晓转向自己前战友。

“这意味着他确实失忆，而且可能还有智力受损，不过程度现在还不好说，详细情况我还要花点时间解读扫描报告才知道。”救护车解释道。

六面兽隐隐约约的感觉救护车这番话对他很不友好，好像还是在侮辱他。他的火气一下上来了，炉渣的你才智力有问题！他在芯中骂道。他本想一跃而起直接扑向医官，不过由于镇定剂的副作用还未消退他感到一种眩晕然后就直接摔了下去。

通天晓赶忙上前将他扶起来，那么这个结果意味着……还没等他问出口救护车就又发话了。

“对了，他的发声器还被锁死了，需要一个手术解锁，不过这倒不难办，我会尽快安排。”救护车补充道，完全没意识到六面兽刚才试图攻击他。

通天晓点点头。将六面兽扶起来后与他视线相对，通天晓从对方的光学镜中几乎看到自己昔日的模样。

如果六面兽失忆，那么自己对他来说也就是一个陌生人……其实就算他没失忆时间也都过去那么久了，自己又何必对很多事耿耿于怀呢？通天晓陷入沉思。也许可以对他好一点了……这个念头突然在执法官的处理器中冒出。真荒唐，为什么会这样？通天晓在芯中自嘲般的苦笑一声，随后他竟然有了一种如释重负的感觉。


End file.
